The Democratic People's Republic of Li'l Korea
History The glorious town of Li'l Korea cor-ee-ah was founded by its Li'l Mexican forefathers on the 13th of December 2015. The town has quickly grown to be a well known Jurisdiction. Possessing mass amounts of resources and gear ready for war. Li'l Korea has very few members compared to some towns, but still manages to be a force to be reckoned with. Li'l Korea is situated under the snowy ridge of "Big Wang Cliff" and next to the highly radioactive frozen "Li'l Shitstain River." With farms, a massive town spawn, the D.P.R.K. capital building, multiple xp farms, a designated suicide ledge and the world renowned "Juxta Head Lamp Post Dildo" you will always have something new to see when in the town. The D.P.R.K. (Democratic People's Republic of Korea) was formed to impose the gloriousness of Kim Jong Compleks' communist empire on across Civwars. After the Dear Leader, Kim Jong Compleks, of Li'l Korea Capital of The D.P.R.K. was falsely banned for 2 months for hacking, The Big Cheese himself, coolio polio decided that there was intact no reason or evidence that compleks was hacking and unbanned him. Kim Jong Compleks returned and made a bid for neutrality, so he could build his town in peace with minimal war, and restore his empire to its former glory. Wars Although Li'l Korea is a relatively new establishment it has participated in a few memorable wars/battles/skirmishes. Thilwhor/Shwon Li'l Korea was created by the glorious Dear Leader Kim Jong Compleks (O' Praise him) after the abandonment of his previous settlement Li'l Mexico of Big Mex and inactivity for the majority of 5-6 months. He returned in time to find dty2001 had had his sky vault blown up by the infamous Jacop of Thorduar. This lead to the creation of the D.P.R.K. (Democratic People's Republic of Korea), to help the TRE off branch of the Auxiliary alliance defeat this new threat that was Thilwohr. After a few minor skirmishes across the server Li'l Korea helped reclaim land in France (Sphinx's old town) and in other settlements that had felt the wrath of Thilwohr. This led to the first bloodshed on Li'l Korean soil/snow. The Thilwohr/Shwon alliance prepared to attack Li'l Korea. The Auxiliary alliance fought relentlessly and managed to defend Li'l Korea with minimal loss of land. A ruthless second attack was made on Li'l Korea while the peaceful Cake Queen (Yami) was getting her bake on in a major way, unaware to the imposing onslaught she was about to face. Shown and Thilwohr flagged Li'l Korea until Yami eventually was forced to warlog due to not having any support from allies or Kim Jong Compleks. Shown and Thilwohr suspiciously flagged straight for the chest room holding all of Li'l Korea's supplies. They managed to claim it but fortunately not a single item was taken. Kim Jong Compleks later single handedly reclaimed all of his land from the clutches of Shwon and Thilwohr. The D.P.R.K. helped with the flagging of the Thilwohr capital (Thorduar) multiple times. They were eventually over run by the Auxiliary forces. Flagging of Moosebobby After Moosebobby of Mooseville had been found guilty of treacherous warcrimes against XSphinxHDX the D.P.R.K. set out to destroy them. Taco_man100 and Kim Jong Compleks of D.P.R.K. successfully flagged a Mooseville spawner, Homeblock and future town location. They collected the bountiful loots and split them between themselves. D.P.R.K. Residents and Wiktor also flagged Mooses' town of Demonic V2 until it was force to disband. Compleks has since made peace with Moose who now owns DemonicV4 Flagging of Donzula The D.P.R.K. flagged the Donzula home block while Durian8888 was online. The fort soon turned out to be a decoy or abandoned. Minor Skirmishes Flagging of Wolfhound Li'l Korea along with just about everyone else on the server participated in flagging the previous Sphinx castle that had been claimed by Wolfhound. Flagging of Emerald Empire (Not an empire) Li'l Korea cooperated with OfficerNasty, Sphinx, Dty, and others to flag the Emerald Empire resulting with Emerald Minestar and Redstone Minestar disbanding their town and surrendering their land. Siege of FuzzyCocoaDude Dear Leader Kim Jong Compleks flagged Fuzzy's town forcing him to relocate and produce enough salt to fill Apareil's ocean. The Second Gallian War The Second Gallian War and the D.P.R.K.'s involvement was heavily documented by the AGM (Anti Gallian Movement.) D.P.R.K. Remains not a part of the AGM and has become neutral with Gallia. Extract form the Third Battle of the Second Gallian War (Siege of Li'l Korea): "A third pivotal battle began when Gallian forces launched an attack on the magnificent city of Lil-Korea, owned by compleks of the D.P.R.K. Though compleks had not officially joined the AGM, Gallia acted on screenshots of him conversing in an AGM meeting and laid siege. After assessing that not enough AGM troops could arrive to actually thwart the invasion, compleks combat logged to save his city. Later on, with no way to flag, Gallian forces left the area to wait for his return. Taking advantage of their absence, a strike team led by Bpixer attempted to take their outpost and thus cut off their return. In a brief battle, AGM lost half their forces with no losses for the Gallians, leading to a clumsy retreat and effectively giving Gallia the city, though the claiming still could not continue. The ultimate result was turning the whole nation of the D.P.R.K., formerly not on any side, into the AGM. Compleks later reclaimed the lost land without any conflict after multiple warlogs by Bruhlian members." Extract from the Eighth Battle of the Second Gallian War (Second Battle of Li'l Korea): "Despite the D.P.R.K. insisting upon its withdrawal from the AGM, Gallian forces attempted once more to flag the D.P.R.K. capitol, Li'l Korea. Calling upon its numerous allies, the D.P.R.K. forces began a recapturing of minor claims made by Gallia. A small skirmish began when gallon troops under Acyric attempted to stop the flagging, though it became clear they were only drawing away form the flagging itself. The D.P.R.K. and allies gave chase, and almost we're caught in a pincer movement which resulted in the death of Pelleaon, though they successfully in turn killed DaTruAzn and chased away the others. Fearing their return, compleks and AGM leader DeetsMC (of TRE) held the reinforcements in the capital, where indeed Gallia returned to reclaim, despite the glorious Kim Jong Compleks and Pelleaon of the D.P.R.K. insisting they did not want conflict. A severe battle erupted in the snowy tundra around Li'l Korea, where Gallian forces soon found themselves outgunned, outgappled and simply outfought. The legendary fighter Acyric fell in battle to Hooson, loosing his equally famous sword Coolsurdy's Abuse, while a number of other Gallians also perished, with minimal losses for the D.P.R.K. and their allies. At the end of the battle the D.P.R.K. reinstated their desire for independence in the war, warning Gallia further attempts would lead to a similar outcome." Appearances The town of Li'l Korea has featured in multiple youtube videos; 'Towny War Tutorial - Warflagging 10' -Coolsurdy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4j4kjmfqpU 'Civilisation Wars Spring Showcase 2016' -Coolsurdy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5vNMvSdlmU 'WTFFFF???!!!!?!' -Piggy8c https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmlSabvCPJg Category:Nations